I'm Tired of Being Used
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Guinevere Archer is special.  She's the current girlfriend of Brett.  Thing is she gets tired of being used and ends up almost losing her life to help Charlie.  Her family is different too. Brett/OC
1. Just One Dance

Author's Note: I only own my idea and the family I'll use

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I wish I did.

Thanks to my Betareader, The Lost Chapters, for helping with this story.

It seemed like any other day at Gates Academy until Brett Crezski went sailing through the crowd of students into the wall of lockers. Everyone stood in shock they looked at the slim, 5'10'', Latin, colored brown haired woman. She had apparently been the one to throw Brett across the hall. She was clad in a pair of skin tight jeans and a black tank top, with a slight, half jacket over it in the same color as her shirt. But even more noticeable were her eyes, they were black as obsidian as she glared at him.

"How did she do that?" a student asked. They couldn't figure out how she could pick up and throw Brett Crezski a former football player because not only was he taller than her, he weighed more, and had a different muscle mass then her. He pushed off the lockers and stalked across the hall to her. He stood over her his face leaning close to hers.

"What is your problem?" he growled his eyes flashing golden.

"You, wolf," she growled back at him not backing down from him. Coach Ross arrived at this point and pushed Brett and the woman back.

"Both of you in my office now, before you expose us all," he hissed quietly to the two of them.

"Sorry, I can't. I need food," the woman said as she turned on her two inch stiletto ankle boots and left her hips swaying as she left.

A Week Earlier in the Gates Police Department

Chief Nick Monohan was sitting at his desk when a knock at his door shifted his attention off of his computer and over to the 6'4'', tanned man in front of him. He took in the man's short, spiked black hair, the well built muscles of his chest, the slight stubble on his chin, and piercing, hazel eyes.

"Hey Chief, can I head home so I can get ready for that Officers and family ball?" he asked, the deep baritone of his voice vibrating with command. Well, it seemed like it anyway.

"Sure, of course Jey," Nick said.

"Thanks boss, see you later," Jey said as he left.

Jey Archer's House

Jey walked into the house to be greeted by complete chaos. He didn't say anything, only watched as the beautiful woman came down the stairs in a tulle dress that brushed the floor. The top was corseted and the material seemed to change colors with each step she took. The main layer of tulle was cobalt blue, to match her eyes. The second layer was light purple, and a third layer was a yellow green that appeared golden in the light. Her brown hair was curled and it framed her face. She had a straight nose, full, cupid bow lips with her bottom lip slightly fuller then her top, and regal cheek bones. Jey caught sight of the cell phone in her hand and he could hear her conversation.

"I'm going to that dance remember?" She asked.

"But we had plans," A male voice said.

"I'm sorry, but my dad is more important," She said.

"Guinevere. _This_ was important," He said.

"I know, and I'm sorry Brett. I'll make it up to you," Guinevere said.

"Guinevere Evelyn Jaclyn Archer, get off the phone and hell me," A voice called from the kitchen.

"Call you later," Brett said. Guinevere pulled her phone away from her ear and fully descended the stairs. She smiled at Jey.

"Hey, dad." She said. Jey nodded to her and followed her into the kitchen.

"I still don't get why you're getting them dressed in the kitchen," Guinevere said.

"I did that because I needed to." A woman said. Jey smiled and walked over to her. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him, pushing a strand of pitch black hair behind her ear. She had red streaks through her hair, and green eyes.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was okay. Nothing happened," Jey said.

"That's good to know," She replied.

"Mom, you mind if I take Josh into the other room to get him dressed?" Guinevere asked.

"Of course not," she answered. Guinevere nodded and picked up the five year old boy. He was Latin skinned as well, except his black hair that had a shaggy cut to it, and he had hazel eyes. Guinevere, after picking up the Josh's clothes, headed over to the living room.

"Jey, are you okay?" the woman asked.

"Not really, no," Jey said.

"You want to tell me about it?" She asked.

"I think Nick knows about us. Not only that, but Guinevere is starting to worry me, Evelyn," Jey said.

"Nick knows about us as a family, or _us_ us?" Evelyn asked.

"Us us," Jey answered.

"That's not good," Evelyn said. Jey nodded in agreement.

"Why are you worried about Guinevere?" Evelyn asked.

"Do you know if she's dating Brett again?" Jey asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is," Evelyn said. Jey sighed.

"That's not good either," Jey said.

"It'll be fine," Evelyn insisted.

"Sure it will. Let's go get changed." Jey said as he left the kitchen and walked to the foot of the stairs. He passed Guinevere, who had managed to get Josh dressed. She smiled at Jey, but she soon realized that he knew about her and Brett. She gave a small shrug. Jey didn't respond and continued up the stairs and went down the hall until he came upon a door at the end of it. He knocked.

"Jeff, are you dressed?" Jey asked through the door.

"Dad, remember, its Wolf," was Jeff reply. Jey chuckled before he opened the door and walked into his son's room. His son was in his rebellious phase because he didn't like his name.

"You clean up well." Jey said.

"Of course I do. I'm your son," Wolf said. Jey took a second to study his son. Wolf was tanned skinned, had black hair in a shaggy cut, and blue eyes. He was leaned and toned and you could tell that even with his suit on

"Right now I need to go gets changed, because we need to get going," Jey said. Wolf nodded and watched as his father leave his room. They were a strange family they. Wolf looked at himself once more in the mirror before he left his room and sat down on the couch next to his sister.

"I don't think dad likes the idea of you dating him again," Wolf said.

"I know but he doesn't. But he doesn't have much of a choice." Guinevere replied.

"Guinny, we need your help!" Twin voices called as two pairs of feet pounded down the stairs.

"With what?" Guinevere asked as she looked at the twin girls. They were both blonde, stood at 4'6'', had blue eyes, and unlike the rest of the family were on the pale side.

"Our hair," they replied in, once again, perfect unison.

"Okay, hold your horse's girls," Guinevere said as she pushed herself up from the couch and moved toward the girls.

"Let's go do your hair." Guinevere said as she went up the stairs, her sisters following after her. Wolf smiled to himself before he looked down at Josh who was sitting on the floor playing his Nintendo DS. Wolf didn't say anything and soon everyone was down the stairs and they headed off to the Richard building, which has a ballroom large enough to hold everyone attending. Once there, Guinevere looked over the small gathering. She could see the Monohans, and she wasn't going to say much. Soon, everyone started dancing. Guinevere danced three dances with her father, two with her brother Wolf, one with her mother, and about half a dance with her sisters, Natalya and Rose. When she had pulled away, she had just started to leave the dance floor when Charlie stopped her.

"Guinevere, would you mind if I had a dance?" Charlie asked. Guinevere smiled. She took in the brown of his eyes and how cute he looked, but he wasn't her type.

"Sure," Guinevere said, not wanting to be rude. She let Charlie lead her to the dance floor, and at that moment the song turned to a slow dance. She could see the blush on Charlie's face as he pulled her closer resting on hand on her waist and the other in her own hand. She rested her free hand on his upper arm as the two started to dance. Anyway looking at the two of them could see that the dance was awkward for them both, and when it ended, they broke apart.

"Thanks for the dance," Charlie said.

"You're welcome," Guinevere smiled. She turned, left the dance floor and headed outside. She shifted her dress a little so she could bend down and pull her phone off of the strap of her shoe. She flipped it open immediately hitting speed dial number for Brett.

"Hey, where do you want to meet?" She asked him once he had answered.

"I'm outside the Richard Building, but I could walk into the woods if you want. As long as you met me to guide me in," she suggested.

"Okay. I'll see you there," she said as she hung up. She turned around to see her brother, Wolf, standing outside.

"I'll tell them not to worry, as long as you keep yourself safe," Wolf said.

"Of course," Guinevere said as she turned and left. Wolf watched her form disappear into the night before he turned to go inside.

Woods

Guinevere laughed as Brett tickled her lightly on the sides.

"Stop," Guinevere managed to choke out. Brett's hands instantly stilled and he looked down at her. He gave her a small smile.

"You know I don't get you often ready to dance, so I wanted to do something different," Brett said. Guinevere turned her head to the side before he pulled a small stereo remote. He pushed a button and "Need You Know" by Lady Antebellum played through the small clearing they were sitting in. Brett put the remote pack in his pocket and pulled Guinevere close. She was pressed to his body, her curves almost melding with the hard planes of his chest. He put both hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music and Guinevere rested her head on his chest. It felt so right to be with him. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head, inhaling the scent. He still found it unsettling that she was missing one thing that was crucial to the being human. It actually worried him a little. She looked up at him and smiled lightly before she leaned up to kiss him. He closed the distance between the two of them. They stopped dancing and stood there. She broke away and looked at him. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling and she had to look away.

"When was the last time?" he asked.

"Weeks ago, I shouldn't have broken," She forced out through clenched teeth.

"Guinevere, please," Brett pleaded.

"No, because I could hurt you," She stuttered.

"You won't. You know what I am," he said. She looked up at him and her eyes had shifted color to that obsidian black he knew so well. She kissed him once on the lips before she rested them on his neck. He winced when she pierced skin but he'd do anything to keep her with him. He held her in his arms as she drank. She pulled back and, faster than he could follow, and was out of his arms.

"We're still looked down on," she choked out whipping her mouth with her fingers to catch what blood she had missed.

"Just like your sire, and Jey," Brett countered.

"It's not the same," she fired back.

"Yes, it is, we'll be fine," Brett said as he moved and wrapped her in his arms.

"I hope so," she said quietly. The rest of the night the two of them sat and watched the moon. At about midnight, with Guinevere sitting on Brett's lap and his arms around her waist, just watching the moon, he bent his head and started kissing her neck. He slipped his hands from around her waist and started to untie the ribbons on the back of the corset top.

"Brett, don't," Guinevere said.

"Please. Just once." Brett said as he put feather light kisses on her neck. She rolled her head to the right to give him easier excess to her neck.

"Why should I?" Guinevere asked.

"I feel something that needs to be sated, and I feel safe with you to actually let go," Brett pleaded. Guinevere turned around in his arms so she was facing him. Her cobalt blue eyes looked into his own eyes. She could see the outline of the wolf in the golden rings in his eyes.

"Just this once," Guinevere whispered. He smirked and captured her lips with his, pulling her closer. He rolled her on the ground and pushed back. He looked down at her and noticed her eyes had started to shift, if he had a mirror he knew he would see his eyes shifting as well.

"It'll be worth it for you." Brett said as he leaned down and kissed her neck


	2. You wouldn't believe it if you tried

Author's Note: I only own my idea and the family I'll use. Sorry for the wait I got really busy with school work.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I wish I did.

Thanks to my Betareader, The Lost Chapters, for helping with this story.

Author's Note: I only own my idea and the family I'll use

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I wish I did.

Thanks to my Betareader, The Lost Chapters, for helping with this story.

Guinevere had sent Brett home shortly after the encounter, but she had still stayed out all night. Just thinking about how everything had changed in that one single second. She wondered if she could have changed something, would she have? She walked into the house to be greeted by the sounds of everyone getting ready to go to school. She waved at her siblings before she went up the stairs. She was just a bit glad for the fact she didn't have to sleep. She jogged up the stairs into her room, pulled the dress off and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. She pulled her still curled hair into a ponytail and called it good. She stopped long enough to put lotion on her arms, her neck, and her face. She picked up her book bag and her cheer bag before she left her room. When she got down stairs he looked at Evelyn who was dressed in a pair of grey slacks and a black button up.

"Let's move it Guinevere," Evelyn said. Guinevere nodded and walked out the door. She met Wolf at their car and they stopped to looked at each other.

"Who is driving?" she asked.

"I think you should," Wolf answered. Guinevere nodded and after both of them put their bags in the backseat they pulled out of the driveway and headed toward school. They beat their mom there and they separated to go to their lockers. Guinevere was just opening her locker when she noticed Andie and Charlie close by. She waved to Charlie before she focused on her locker. She smiled at some of the pictures of her and Brett. She had just grabbed her history book when a pair of arms wound around her waist.

"How much sleep did you get?" She asked quietly.

"I passed out the moment my head hit the pillow. How much sleep did you get?" He asked.

"None I didn't get home until about seven," she replied.

"Guinevere, that's not good for you," Brett reprimanded.

"Don't tell me what's good for me and what isn't. Because technically, I don't need to sleep," Guinevere pointed out. She felt Brett rest his chin on her shoulder before kissing her cheek.

"Hey you two, break it up," a voice called. Guinevere chuckled as she recognized Lukas's voice.

"Make me Ford," Guinevere taunted.

"I could, and you know it," Lukas said. Guinevere smiled before rolling her eyes.

"The day that happens will be the day I admit my heritage," Guinevere said. Brett had released her so she closed her locker and looked at the two boys.

"You guys going running tonight?" she asked.

"We were thinking about it. You want to see if you can keep up?" Lukas asked with a smile.

"I can always keep up," Guinevere taunted. Before Lukas could reply, the bell rang, calling all the students to their first hour class.

"I'll see you later," Guinevere said as she kissed Brett on the cheek and spared Lukas a wave before she headed off to history class. She sighed before ducking into her seat by the window. She knew her mother had already taken her spot in front of the class. She had taken Mr. Abernathy's place as the history teacher after he was murdered. The class began and Guinevere focused on the window, looking outside and ignoring her mother's lecture.

"Ms. Archer, can you tell me how you feel about it?" Evelyn asked.

"Uh, the plague was caused by crowded living quarters, crowded conditions, and trash build up," Guinevere said. Evelyn laughed and shook her head.

"Ms. Archer you're a day ahead of us. We were speaking about King Henry the eighth and why he had so many wives, what is your take on it?" Evelyn asked. Guinevere smiled. Her mother knew that Guinevere had personal experience with the king.

"Henry the eighth was insecure and power hungry," Guinevere said.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Evelyn asked as she sat on the edge of her desk.

"Sure, Henry the eighth started life as a young and handsome king who had everything going for him. He had but one male heir and yet that wasn't enough. He wanted more. As he got older he got uglier and he had a leg wound that, excuse my language, wouldn't allow him to get it up. So his wives had to find different handpicked lovers from court to attempt to get pregnant. The king eventually found out and beheaded the wives and all those involved because he was insecure," Guinevere stated.

"Okay, anyone want to add to Ms. Archer's opinion of King Henry the eighth?" Evelyn asked scanning the class. Everyone stayed silent still in shock over what Guinevere had said.

"Okay, if no one has any questions, on Friday we'll have a small quiz dealing King Henry the Eighth and the Plague. So those of you who might need help, find someone to tutor you," Evelyn stated.

"Get in groups of two and we're going to do a project," Evelyn said. Guinevere sighed because honestly, she didn't really care about whatever project her mother was going to have them do. Actually, she figured she could just insert a word or two and help her partner. Some random guy offered to partner with her and she didn't really mind. After that class, she just coasted through until lunch. She walked into the lunch room and went to get a Caesar salad with chicken on it and a bottle of apple juice. She scanned the cafeteria and was shocked to find Wolf sitting with Lukas and his crew. She walked over and sat across from her brother.

"You going running tonight Wolf?" Guinevere asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah. I've got some tension to let out," Wolf muttered as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Guinevere chuckled and continued to eat in silence, keeping an eye on everything around her.

"Hey Guinevere, something is different about you. Have you eaten recently?" Lukas asked.

"I'm eating right now," Guinevere said as she held up a bite of salad.

"Funny Archer, I meant the blood red kind of food," Lukas said. Guinevere shrugged and opened her apple juice, taking a sip of it.

"I had something last night, it might just be the afterglow is all," Guinevere muttered. Lukas nodded his head and went back to his food. Guinevere was just taking a bite of her salad when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw Dylan.

"I'll be back," she said as she stood up and crossed the cafeteria to where he was sitting.

"What's up?" She asked.

"How did you know I was here for you?" He asked.

"Call it a hunch," Guinevere said. Dylan took her chin in his hand and leaned down close to her ear.

"Something is coming, and I want you to know that Claire and I will be there for you when it does," he whispered.

"I know, brother. Thank you," Guinevere whispered back before she hugged him.

"Keep everyone safe, and if something happens tell me about it and I'll help," Guinevere admitted before she walked away. She sat down at the table and looked back once, noticing the Dylan was already gone. She sat quietly and ate her salad, her thoughts preoccupied with what Dylan had been talking about. She could feel that something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it, and that worried her. She sighed when lunch was over and went to throw away the remains of her lunch. After speaking with Dylan her appetite had disappeared, so she went back to coasting through the day. Once school was blissfully over she was at her locker, putting books back she didn't need and grabbing the ones she did.

"Hey, you want to ditch practice to hang out and study for your mom's quiz?" Brett asked as he walked up. Guinevere looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure. I'll probably get yelled at later, but I want to study more," Guinevere said.

"Hey Guin, I've got a question," Brett started. Guinevere turned her head to the side and closed her locker, walking down the hall with him.

"Shoot, as long as it's not at me," Guinevere joked. Brett smiled draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Would you eventually tell me your life story?" Brett asked.

"Maybe, but I don't think you'd like it very much," Guinevere muttered.

"Was it that bad?" he asked. Guinevere nodded and smiled sadly at him.

"You wouldn't believe it," Guinevere answered. Brett nodded and the two of them continued out of the school and toward Brett's house to study.


End file.
